A Truth Tell ( Part 1)
So what do you think of it . Tell me in the comments below. Please let me know what you think of it okay. Chapter 1 One stormy day in Adventure Bay everyone was inside. Ariel: It's like raining a big wave out there. Alex: I know. Ryder: How about we tell stories to past the time. Huh. Ariel: Yeah. I'll start with my long long story about my family and about how I got here. For those who want to hear it rise your paw or hand up. ( Ever paw and hand was up.) Ariel: Okay then here it goes. ( Flash back ) Ariel: One day me and my family used to live in a box before my family life me. Past Ariel: This could be our new home mommy. Blue: Yeah . Mommy please mommy. Gab: Kids . I don't think a box can be our new home. Steve: Sweetie . What else can we do. I mean we can't keep going on like this. Puma: Please mommy. Gab: Okay then this is our new home. Kids: Hooray. Ariel: So that's how we got start into our new home. Puma don't like being the only boy in the family. Past Ariel: So Puma what do you think of our new home. I found us . Puma: What you found this place for us . Past Ariel: Yeah. Puma: Why you little CAT. Past Ariel: Did you just call me a cat. Puma: Yeah I did. Ariel: I don't know what to do so I called for my mom. Past Ariel: MOMMY. Gab: What is Sweetie. Past Ariel: Puma called me a cat. Puma: Because that what she is a good for nothing cat. Gab: Now that is it. Two mix up now. Past Ariel: I'm sorry Puma. Puma: Well I'm not. Steve: PUMA. Say your sorry to Ariel or no food for you. Puma: I'm sorry sis. HUG? Ariel: So that was before I came here. Ryder: Hold on. Your brother name is Puma and that closed to Zuma. Ariel: Can I get back to the story. Ryder: Sorry Ariel. Go on. Chapter 2 Ariel: As I was saying two years later and we'll still living that box. Me,Blue,and Puma now play togher sometime. Past Ariel: Hey Give me back my toy Puma. Blue: Yeah it's Ariel's toy. Not your. Ariel: But he never give it back to me. A few more years later. I don't play with Puma or Blue in years I didn't fell like playing with them. Blue and Puma: Hey sis do you want to play with us. Ariel: I don't talk to them. ( Then there was a knot knot) Ryder: Who at the door at this time. Chapter 3 Gab: Hi. Can we come in. Ryder: Of coures. ( When Ariel saw the dogs with Ryder) Ariel: No Way. Mom. Dad.Sis.Bro. ( She run to her family who was happy to see her.) Puma: Ariel. Blue: Ariel. Ariel: Blue,Puma. What are you guys doing here. Puma: Why we're here to see you sis. Ryder and the pups: Awww. Blue: Uh. Who are they. Ariel: This are my friends. Ryder,Chase,Marshall,Skye,Rocky,Rubble,and Zuma. Paw Patrol: Hi. Gab: Hi. Steve: Hey. Ariel: Ryder,Pups this is my family I was telling you guys about. Ryder: Wow. Nice family Ariel. Ariel: I don't want to I say I told your so but I told your so. Gab: So, the reason we're here it's because we want you to come home with us. Ariel: What. To be coutined. Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon